far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
14 Red Dogs Triad
14 Red Dogs Triad The 14 Red Dogs Triad, more formally known as the 14 Red Dogs Society, is the foremost criminal syndicate of the Acheron Rho sectors and the official Psiball bookmakers. 14 Red Dogs Society origins lie in Hex 0102, on the barren slum world of Hong Lu. Before 14 Red Dogs Triad came to power, they were well known for their dealing in maltech, drugs, slavery and synth. They used extortion, assassination and other illicit activities to make money and gain power in the underworld. Outwardly 14 Red Dogs Society is known for their charity work, helping clean up after the war and finding homes for childrens left orphans. Also houses anyone in need and putting them to work. As a governing faction, 14 Red Dogs have only been around since the Hong Lu Revolt. The Hong Lu Revolt is still widely regarded as one of the greatest atrocities of the war on House Cygnus. For 15 days, the populace raged against their Cygnus overlords, eventually driving them off the planet in a storm of blood. How 14 Red Dogs Society became such a big faction in just a decade is not well known. Some accounts House Crux as the unknown factor, arming and supporting, in secret, 14 Red Dogs to eradicate House Cygnus from Hong Lu Origin Nowadays known as the 14 Red Dogs Triad Society in Galactic Standard Common, also known as Mandate, the origin and meaning of the name has always been shrouded in mystery, with some claiming to have known it by a different name in the far past. References to dragons and tigers are just some of the rumors. But the present name for the criminal society comes from rituals that took place during the The First Conflict to drive away the xeno threat. Once war broke out, various East Asian cultures and societies turned to the old, animistic religions to try to ward off the beings from beyond. Images of dogs made from cutting paper were tossed into water to try to drive away the threat, and paper dogs were provided to protect the dead. These dogs, painted red to symbolize both fire and fury and luck, were sailed by the millions on oceans and rivers on various planets. Whoever named the current iteration of the sector-powerful Triad Society clearly took influence from these rituals and deemed it a good name for the organization. In Chinese, these papers dogs were named “赤犬” using the more literary characters than the common characters most would use (红狗). The allusion to Red Cliffs (赤壁) is evident to see for those who study ancient history. It is common to hear and see, however, the common characters being used to promote and popularize the group. The official name is more secretive and can only be known after going through initiation. The dog can also be paralleled with the zodiac animal and other myths of dogs and companions, as well as pack and family ties. The zodiac dog is loyal, yet independent, smooth-talking, yet honest. That the Triad Society uses the number fourteen is a bit more murkly. Some claim that there were 14 founding members, others claim that 14 was the number of planets they had power on. However, all people settled on a singular misconception: 14 was chosen as a middle finger to fate, because 14 is supposedly an unlucky number in East Asian numerology. However, when reading the number 14 in literary Mandarin, it is phonetically similar to two characters meaning “to pledge one’s life for a cause” (誓死). This means it is quite possible that the founding members, or namers or the current iteration of the Triad Society, had Chinese heritage and were well read, educated. = Organization The 14 Red Dog Triad follows traditional Triad ranking systems, with names and translations having slightly changed over time with the distance from Earth. Culture Despite their cultural reverence, the 14 Red Dogs can boast to a wide arrangement of backgrounds and heritages within their ranks. This vibrant membership can make it challenging to gauge the activities and pastimes of the “average” Triad Society member. However, most of the Pack can be seen as excitable, boisterous, and, for lack of a better word, absurd in their actions. Cock fights in the infamous Haidong-neighborhood rings of Hong Lu prove to catch the eye of many a Red Dog. While this bloodsport is more of Southeast Asian descent than Chinese, that does not deter the bloodthirsty onlookers. It is not entirely uncommon for those with a vested interest in match outcomes to start knife fights in the stands even as the fowl below cut each other to ribbons. Those Red Dogs who consider themselves more refined of taste may sit down in their local teahouse to wager on or play a game of Go, a veritably ancient Chinese board game. Even then, the casinos of Hong Lu flourish like blood-stained lilies, as card sharks tear apart newcomers and cheaters are shot dead on the spot by the House. It is a common joke among residents of Hong Lu that the Hong Lu House could be a serious Imperial Throne candidate - that is, if it was decided through games of cards. Across the smog-stained portrait that is Hong Lu, the prospective Triad Society member, might find himself in need of relaxation from life’s troubles. The unusually famous Hong Lu saunas provide comfort to those in distress, heated by the furnaces of the industrial plants nearby, their molten slag runoff heating the rooms to a near burning temperature. = Charity Organisation Category:Factions __FORCETOC__